Things I'll Never Say
by TheAntFair
Summary: "Come on, Jack!" Rapunzel giggled, gesturing him to join the dance with her. "Do I have to...?" Jack squinted, the blonde girl didn't give up, she jumped and dance and gestured Jack to join with her again. This time, he jumped down from the rooftop and gently landed on the ground. She stood before him, staring at him with her sparkly smile. "Heheh." He chuckled. Fine, let's dance!
1. Chapter 1 -Believe-

**A/N: Okay, so I delete my earlier fanfic of JackxRapunzel and remake again... Only this time I wrote it in Third Person and slightly changed the story from earlier. (Sorry for my sucks summaries /) I DON'T OWN Jack Frost and Rapunzel. Jack Frost belongs to DreamWorks and Rapunzel belongs to Disney. **

**Chapter 1: -Believe-**

In a cold dark evening, where a tall dark tower; hidden in deep inside the forest. The tower, height approximately 60 to 70 feet. Cold, dark, and eerie... For an old woman lived hundreds of years possessed this tower, with a little young girl she just kidnapped; possessed a long golden hair.

"Mummy, can I go outside to play?" The little golden hair girl asked the woman, who was now busy knitting and examined her fingernails every 5 minute. "No, flower. The outside world is cruel and danger, you must stay here where it's safe. Do you understand?" The woman answered her with a calm tone, but behind the calm tone, it was filled with selfishness.

Yes, the woman is Mother Gothel. Stole the princess that possessed a magic golden hair that can heal the wounds and make people stay young, Mother Gothel was determined to keep this little girl, _her new magic flower_. And no one can take her away from this woman, ever. Rapunzel saw the look on her mother, sighed and walked towards the window, she climbed up the small chair and tried to open the window. When-

"No, Rapunzel." Mother Gothel saw what the little girl was trying to do. She stood as soon as she saw the tiny girl stretched her hand towards the window and put away her knitting stuff. The woman carried the little girl, away from the window. Rapunzel's hand still stretching towards the window, her eyes shining with sadness and disappointment. _Why, mother..._ She thought to herself.

Everything she did, was all under Gothel's watch, only one thing Gothel allowed the little girl to do was to paint. At first Gothel was mad about Rapunzel for painted the walls, but seeing her getting bored each day; in the end the woman let the little girl do as she wish when it comes to paint.

Now, it was years after. Rapunzel was 7 now, still locked in the tower, not free enough to do what she always wanted to do. _**Visit the floating lights**_... Was all she ever wished for. And each year on her birthday, the sky will always occupied with thousands of lanterns, which was Rapunzel's new hope. Each year on her birthday, she would sneak to the window when Gothel was asleep and peered through the sky, the lanterns...the floating lights... Filled her lonely heart.

"Rapunzel~" Mother Gothel called her name cheerfully, the little blonde hair girl rushed out from her room and race towards her mother. "Mother!" She grinned. Mother Gothel chuckled as her hand was carrying the basket, she leaned her face close to the little girl's. "Guess what, my little flower? Mother bought something for you."

The girl gasped, covering her lips with her hands. "What is it, mother?" Her eyes lit up, Gothel was amused then turned around as her hips swayed from left to right and back again. "But first, mother is tired and mother needs some energy, my flower." The woman sat on her same old chair, acting tired as she placed her fingers on her forehead.

The little blonde hair girl immediately know what her mother needs. She went to fetch a small chair and sat in front of Gothel. She magically took out a comb from her pocket. It has always been a routine, using Rapunzel's magic hair to treat Gothel to make the woman turned young, so instead of waiting for the woman to asked her to grab a comb the little girl herself has prepared already.

"My clever little sweetie." Gothel smirked, satisfied to see this little girl became her puppet. Although she does seem to take fond of this blonde girl...but she was still the King and Queen's precious princess. The thought of the King and Queen made Gothel irk. Rapunzel gently placed the comb in the woman's hand and brush it against her long blonde hair.

The blonde girl inhaled deeply before a melodious voice swam out from her lips.

_"Flower gleam and glow~_

_Let your power shine~_

_Make the clock reverse~_

_Bring back what was mine~_

_What once was mine~"_

The faded silver hair on Gothel's hair slowly turned black, she was young once again. Gothel inhaled deeply after giving the little girl a weak smile, she patted the girl's head. "Well done, my darling." The blonde girl giggled, "So, mother... You said you bought something for me?" she tilted her head and grinned.

Gothel laughed, soon she took something out from the basket she'd been carrying. "Surprise!" The woman grinned, the little girl gasped again, "Really, mother? A picture for me?" Gothel patted Rapunzel's head and put the picture in the little girl's hand. "Yes, Rapunzel. A picture." The woman nodded.

Gothel turned around leaving the little girl sitting down on the floor to stared at the picture. "The kids out there said this picture was for their idols, sweetie. Including Fat Red Boy and a Tooth Collector as well as Fluffy bunny. Mother's going to take a nap." The woman yawned after she explained the characters. It was not a picture, it was only a poster, a poster of Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, as well as a pale face guy.

"Yes, mother." But the little girl's eyes never leave the picture, she eyed a picture of a man with a staff and a bundle of snow beside him. She then saw a giant man wearing red clothes with a large bag over his shoulder, a Tooth Fairy...and as well other fairy tales characters...

"Jack Frost..." She whispered... There was some sort of a magic, that only the pale face guy picture had a small name indicated beside him, _**'Jack Frost', only a myth. A character never exists.**_

A strong wind carried a man with blue hoodie glided through the green forests, the man in blue hoodie pulled off his hood with his eyes widened. "Oh man, this is cool!" The wind turned the man around and around like the ones in the circus, the man laughed hysterically.

"Come on, wind. Take me near that tower over there!" He pointed a tall tower not far away as the wind swiftly brought the man closer to the tower. "Woo-hoo! Haha!" The man laughed, he shook his head and ran his fingers through his white hair.

Rapunzel from inside the tower heard a happy laughing voice came from outside, she put the poster down and went to opened the window to check on what was out there. When she saw the man running up into the air and dance around, her mouth left agape. "Jack Frost!" Her eyes glimmered with hope. "He's real..." She whispered.

Jack Frost laughed joyfully as he was almost near the tower when he saw a little girl looked at his way, staring at him with her cheek leaned on her arms. "What...?" He raised an eyebrow, was she looking at him?

He flew around to see if she was following his direction, when he swing to left, she turned to left, he swing to right, she swing to right. "Whoa, ho, ho!" He laughed again. Slowly he flew to the window to stared at the girl.

"Boo!" He attempt to scared her, but she giggled. "Hello, Jack Frost.." The little girl waved her hand to him. This made him almost lost his balance and fell but he managed to steadied himself on air. "Wait, what? You called me what...?" Again, he wanted to make sure she did mention his name. "How are you, Jack Frost?" Her tiny voice spoke. This time he was dead froze, "A...A...Another kid can see me!" he exclaimed.

"Besides from Jamie... Y-You can see me!" He raised both his hands into the air while twirled his staff around, "H-H-Hi, there!" he greeted excitedly. The little girl giggled, she waved at him, "I'm Rapunzel, Jack Frost." she smiled. He smiled too and placed his hand on his chest, "My name is _Jack Frost_." Rapunzel giggled, she nodded repeatedly, "I know." later she whispered, "They say you make snow..." Jack chuckled.

He folded his arms while he was still swinging around on the air, "They were right. I _do_ make snow." he winked. The girl giggled and tried to hop on to the window ledge, Jack saw this and quickly stopped her action before he make himself comfortable sitting on the window ledge instead of the little girl. "So, Rapunzel-"

He stopped his speech as soon as he realized this girl possessed... "A long hair..." His eyes widened, lost in thought. 'Who on earth would leave her hair as long as 20 feet!?' he thought secretly. "W-Where's your family?" He asked, trying not to distracted by her long hair. Rapunzel's tiny finger pointed to a door, "Mother's taking a nap, she just bought me a pretty picture."

Jack Frost tried to see what picture she was saying, he saw a poster laying down on the floor when Rapunzel had already grab the poster and went to show him, "See this? It's very interesting and in the picture it says about Sandy Claus." Jack chuckled, "You mean, Santa Claus." he tilted his head, having a funny smile. The little girl giggled to herself, "I love snow! It's white and it's cold. And you are Jack Frost." she said.

Jack felt relieved, he saw the description of Jack Frost. _**Only a myth. A character never exists.**_ But this little girl here believed in him. "Hmph, others are myth too." He whispered after seeing none of the description of his guardians friends were indicated '_Never Exist_' or '_Only a myth_'. The little girl got confuse, tilting her head staring at Jack. His face is pale and his white hair match with his face feature, he had a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Hmm?" Jack realized this little girl had been staring at him, he let out a small chuckle. "So, Rapunzel... Hmm..." Should he ask her about her hair? He was in deep thought, until Rapunzel noticed he had been staring at her hair the whole time. "My hair is forbidden to cut." She said. He was surprised, she knew he was looking at her hair! Rapunzel tried to climb on to the window ledge again and this time Jack helped her, he let her sit in front of him, close to him.

"Mother said my hair cannot be cut." She played with her hair, looking sad. "I see." Jack nodded, in seconds, he had a plan for her. "Hey, how about I bring you out there to play? I'll make snow, and we both can play." He winked, stretched his staff to the air. She shook her head, "I'm forbidden to go outside too. Bad guys will catch me." He frowned, "Bad guys?" she nodded repeatedly, "Mother says bad guys want my hair." she brushed her hair over her shoulder.

Jack chuckled, patting her head. "Who'd want your hair anyway?" He laughed, but she didn't. Looking at her cute pout, Jack stood and knew he was about to go now. He gestured her to go back into the tower; he carried her and put her down safely on the floor. Rapunzel was still clenching her hands at Jack's sleeves. He chuckled, "I'll come back to visit you soon, Rapunzel. Just do me a favor." He said softly. Rapunzel looked at him in the eye, he nodded with a small smile. "Don't stop believing in me, Rapunzel. Remember Jack Frost exists."

She smiled and nodded to him. "I will always believe in you, Jack Frost." Both of them giggled. "Well," He held his staff straight, "It's time for me to go, little Rapunzel." Suddenly his eyebrow raised, "Oh yeah," he knelt, "I didn't know how old you are." the little girl patted her chest and said proudly, "I'm 7 now!" she smiled. "Okay, 7 year-old little girl." Jack smiled, "I'll come see you again next time." she nodded. "Hmm!" With that, Jack left.

Rapunzel watch as he flew away, letting the wind carried him through the breeze, she waved her small hand goodbye. And soon her life will never be the same again...


	2. Chapter 2 -The Promise-

**A/N: So, here is chapter 2. Maybe the last chapter is chapter 3. Because this story was actually from a video. This is the link to the video, (watch?v=m81xZFKh2BI) put it after the Youtube dot com URL. The first video of JackxRapunzel I watched, was also the reason this video inspired me to write this fanfic. **

Chapter 2: -The Promise-

So, since Rapunzel was able to see Jack Frost. Often enough Jack Frost would visit her, he would keep her company and always bring her something from the town of Corona. Rapunzel sometimes shared her research about the floating lights with Jack which still left her in confusion between the stars and the floating lights. Jack knew she was talking about the lanterns which she claimed floating lights but he never tell her. Secretly, he had another plan for her.

"When he fly up to the air, he was all free and happy." The blonde girl sigh, "When...will I be able to fly out too? To be free, to see the floating lights?" a footstep could hear from behind. "Oh, darling. Stop fooling around. We need to keep you safe here in this tower so you won't get hurt." The woman took an apple from the basket and took a bite of it, "Imagine this, ruffians and thugs kidnap my little daughter, try to use her hair for themselves!" the woman said it in a horror voice.

"What if they hurt you, sweetie? Mother can't afford to lose you." The woman turned to the girl with a crook smile. _**Can't afford to lose her magic hair**_. Rapunzel sigh, "Jack Frost said...the floatings lights are not stars, mother..." then she mumble, "He didn't actually tell me what they are." she pouted. "Enough with the mumbling, Rapunzel. It's very annoying." The woman went to sit on her chair.

The blonde kept her gaze on the sky, folding her arms on the window ledge and reminiscence of how her friend the Spirit of Winter always entertain her. He would always swirled around and make some snow even blew the clouds. He would always entertain her by becoming like one of the circus boy, flying in the sky.

The woman getting irritated by the blonde's imagination. "Jack Frost is not real, sweetie. How many times have I tell you?" Or...was it because she has been kept in this tower too long, she has lost her sanity? The woman suspicious. "He's real mother, if only you believe in him." The girl answered.

The woman's cheeks were burning, "Stop this nonsense, already. Rapunzel." she stood. "Look at you!" The girl turned to her mother, why was her mother gone mad of all sudden? "Look at you, you've been thinking too much, Rapunzel. You start to imagining things." The girl shook her head but her mother didn't stop. "You want to see the stars? Mother wants to keep you safe. And now you're talking about a myth that never exist. Are you against me now, Rapunzel?" The woman frowned.

"No..." Rapunzel slightly shook her head. "Then STOP talking about Jack Frost!" Gothel blows. The blonde was in total shock. Gothel folded her arms and sat on her chair again. "Oh...look what have I done. I'm the bad guy." Gothel placed her fingers on her forehead weakly, tired of all this fight.

Rapunzel realized...that she had been always talking about Jack. Even though her mother never really see him, Pascal can't see him either. Believe it or not, even if Rapunzel asked Pascal to believe in Jack, Pascal still couldn't see him. "You already have Pascal, sweetie." Gothel stretched her hand, a green chameleon creature was on the woman's palm, Pascal smiled at Rapunzel.

Gothel smiled weakly, "Pascal is real, sweetie. See?" she shoved her hand further, Rapunzel stared at her mother's face, then slowly to Pascal. Her green chameleon friend. "Am I...just dreaming the time?" The blonde asked, not believing this all. Without her realization, she fell into the arms of Gothel with her chameleon on her right shoulder, comforting her. "Jack Frost is not real, you're just dreaming, sweetie." Gothel patted the girl's head.

"No, no, no, no! You're not dreaming!" Another guy who was on the window ledge, saw the drama all along. He frowned and eyed Gothel, "You..." he jumped down, "Rapunzel!"

But no...she didn't look back... "Rapunzel!" He raised his voice, his eyebrows raised, his pale face becomes more pale. His shaking hand hold the staff tight. "No..." He shook his head, "No, this can't be happening!" he just made friends with her, he can't lose her. He still need to take her to see the lanterns on her birthday! "Rapunzel! Look at me, I'm here!" Jack's fist on his chest.

Gothel plant a kiss on Rapunzel's forehead, "Mother knows best." with that, she left the blonde girl and the chameleon alone while herself enter her room and yapping about getting a nap.

"No..." Jack sat on the floor in defeat. He lost another friend... "Jack...?" A familiar voice called for him, "Rapunzel?" he looked up, the girl was half bend to him, smiling at him. "Rapunzel!" He stood straight up and laughed, "You can see me!?" the girl giggled, "I never stop believing you, it's just that..." she whispered. "Mother was there, I can't answer you. If I do, she'll probably get mad again."

Although he dislike Gothel, but he has to agree with her, Gothel indeed was a different mother. "I thought I'd lose you." Jack said, Rapunzel could hear the trembling in his voice. She chuckled, "You won't lose me, Jack. You're my friend." she smiled. He smiled too, "Yeah." he nodded. "Come on, the circus boy is about to have a show again." He pointed his staff towards the window.

She giggled. "Okay!" Leaving a confused Pascal looking around.

After a couple of minutes to impress Rapunzel, Jack finished his show and tricks as he was still swaying around in the air. "So..." His hands were on his back, as he felt relax and stared at the bright blue sky. "Pascal still can't see me, huh?"

Rapunzel patted Pascal on the head while enjoying the sky with Jack. "He'll see you sooner or later." She convince. "By the time he sees me, maybe your mother can see me too." He said jokingly. She shook her head smiling, "No...mother will never believe in fairy tales." then she mumble, "Not that she is the kind of believer..."

He grinned, "You're mumbling again, Rapunzel~" he imitates how Gothel would always said when Rapunzel was mumbling. She had on a playful smile, "Well, look who becomes my mother now." she mock. Jack made a cross-sitting position while his chin on his fist, looking at Rapunzel. "She doesn't like me that much, is she?" She shook her head. "No." He laid back again with his hands on his back.

"Figures~" He said weakly.

"Hey, Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for willing to become my friend... And um...trusting me."

"You're welcome, Jack. I'm happy that you are my friend too."

She rubbed her hand, eyes were as soft as emerald. "You are my first friend." Pascal placed his head on Rapunzel's cheek, she giggled. "And then here's Pascal. My second friend."

Jack smiled at the memories, how he first met her, attempt to scared her, how they end up becoming friends, how he would always fly around to impress her with his skills. "I promise you, I will never abandon you." He said softly.

"What?" Rapunzel's eyes lit up, she eyed Jack. "Did you say something Jack?" Jack shook his head smiling, "Nothing!" his voice was cheerful. Then he winked at her, "I'll make your moment becomes the best of your life!"

Couldn't make out what he's trying to say, she can only grinned. He looked away, whispered to the clouds. "On your birthday. I swear it'll be the best in your life..."


	3. Chapter 3 -Surprise!-

**A/N: Okay, so... I thought Chapter 3 is gonna be the end of it. But...apparently I have to separate the events in some chapters so here it is. Chapter 3. :) **

* * *

Chapter 3: -Surprise!-

"No, no... That wouldn't do." This huge man dressing in red, rubbing his chin and instantly flapped his white beard around. "What about we made her lose her tooth?" Toothiana asked excitedly, "That'll kept her precious memories with Jack." "Are you crazy?" Bunnymund eyed Toothiana, he squinted, "It's her big day we're talking about. Of course we must make it special for her!" Bunnymund's ears flipped around.

Snap! "How about an Easter Day for her?" The bunny grinned. "That was your idea!" Toothiana folded her arms, "She doesn't need it." she pouted. "Easter is always better than plucking out her tooth." Bunnymund bit back. "Humph!" Tooth looked away. "Calm down, you folks." North blurted. "It's her big day we say, let's make tons of toys for her!" He raised his hands in the air.

Bunnymund and Toothiana slit their eyes looking at him, "Are you kidding me?" Bunnymund's shoulders sank. "She's not a kid anymore, North." Tooth said nervously. "Well then, present her a pair of scissors then!" The man in red grinned, "Her hair is far too long for a young girl like her..." he played with his white beard, "Whaddaya think?" he smiled at Bunnymund and Toothiana. Toothiana groaned, "Maybe Sandy can help." she grinned at Sandman, "You can give her a sweet dream. Best dream ever!" she giggled. Sandman shrugged, many kinds of symbols popped out on his head.

"I see you guys are busy arranging some huge surprises for Rapunzel." A voice trailed away from the roof. North blurted out a laugh, "Ah! Jack Frost! So, you came!" Jack swayed in the air from left to right and quietly landed on the ground. "Jack!" Tooth called excitedly. She rushed to grabbed his arm which let Jack chuckled. "Tomorrow is Rapunzel's big day! Are you excited? I am!" She giggled as she released her grip on Jack and fly around to chatter nonstop. "Her dreams! Yes! We got to fulfill her dreams!" Then she turned to Jack, "How about I get her tooth?" Jack winced, "Uh..."

Toothiana's eyes glittering, "Oh! Oh! Forget about the Easter Day." she joked. "Hey." Bunnymund folded his arms. North whispered to Jack, "She's gone too far now, way beyond her imaginations." Jack nodded repeatedly in consent, "Yeah..." "How about it, huh Jack?" She blinked at him, grinning. Jack chuckled, "Uh, your idea is fantastic, Tooth. But..." He tapped his staff on his shoulder, "You see, I-I-I..." he looked around and his Guardian friends were paying full attention to him. Jack sighed, poking the ground with his staff. He said softly, "I want to bring her to see the lanterns."

Toothiana gasped, Bunnymund nodded quietly, Sandman's head popped out a lot of warning symbols, North stroked his white beard and nodded slightly. "What about Gothel?" Bunnymund asked, he shook his head. "If Gothel catches Rapunzel out from the tower..." Tooth cut in panicked, "Who knows what she would've done to her!" Her eyes filled with worry. Jack smiled, "Don't worry. Rapunzel's still Gothel's child, she won't hurt her." he flew up in the air swirling his staff around. "I'll make sure I bring her home safely, I promise." Jack sworn.

"Yeah, but..." Bunnymund walked around, "Rapunzel's never been out from the tower before..." "She'll love the outside world." Tooth added, "What if she doesn't want to go home?" Jack stunned, slowly he get his feet on the ground again. He shoved his hand in his pocket, "If she wants to stay out... I'll be with her."

North blurted, "But you're a Guardian, Jack." Jack looked away, "I know." he gripped on his staff, "I know what I'm doing." his voice lowered.

Toothiana's hand covered her mouth, she let out a small gasp. "Jack..." She called out softly. Jack's head slightly turned to her, his hand was still in his pocket. "Are you..." Toothiana's eyes glittered, "In love with her?" Bunnymund and North both eyes widened, Sandman sighed from behind with a heart-shaped formed on his head. "No!" Jack turned, his eyes widened too. "Rapunzel and I were... Well, we're friends!" He stammered. Toothiana let out a crook smile, "Usually when you're willing to sacrifice yourself for someone... You're in love with her..."

Bunnymund chortled, "Yeah, just like Tooth sacrificed for you, Jack." he joked. Toothiana glared at Bunnymund, "Jack's cute. But he has Rapunzel now..." she smiled sheepishly at Jack. "So, Jack... Are you going to make her birthday the best ever?"

Jack stared at them, Bunnymund folded his arms with a small smile, North nodded, Sandman grinned, his head formed with various kinds of love symbols, Toothiana folded her fingers, close to her chest while she gave him a sweet smile.

Jack poked the ground with his staff, "The _best _birthday ever." he smiled.

* * *

Rapunzel jumped around, she squealed and breathed in the air hard, then she squealed again. "Mother's going to buy me a new paint! New paint, Pascal!" She squealed again, Pascal smiled, seeing his friend happy, makes him happy too.

"But that wasn't the best part." She giggled, then she knelt to the floor and carry Pascal. "Today is my birthday, Pascal! I want to see the floating lights!" She giggled happily, "Of course, argued with mother earlier wasn't so soothing..." her smile faded away. Moment ago she begged her mother to bring her to see the floating lights, but Gothel refuse profusely, and warned Rapunzel should not leave the tower. Ever.

Rapunzel sank to the floor, she lied down and stared at the ceiling she was so familiar with. "Mother was so mad... So," She looked at Pascal in her hands, "I'm asking her to buy me a new paint, new paint that made from white shells. It was actually-"

"A distraction." A voice answered her words. She turned around and jumped, saw Jack sitting on the window ledge with his staff over his shoulder, he had on a handsome smile. "Jack!" She rushed towards him, feeling so joyful. "How do you know it's a distraction?" She tilted her head, Jack shook his head, "You want to escape this tower, young lady? Well," he raised his staff, "tell that to my magic staff." Rapunzel giggled, she remembered she used to say the same thing to Jack when she threatened him with her frying pan.

Her giggling soon went blank. "Mother wouldn't allow me to go outside." She looked away, Pascal was on her shoulder, his eyes widened and his mouth left agape. "What's wrong, Pascal?" She looked at him, Pascal's eyes darted to where Jack was sitting, Jack raised his eyebrow. "Whoa? He can see me now?" He asked in disbelief.

Rapunzel gasped, she looked at Pascal, "You can, Pascal?" Pascal nodded, slowly and firmly. She laughed, "Finally!" she went over to Jack and shook his hand, "Pascal can see you, Jack. Does that mean he believes in you now?" Jack chuckled, "I guess it's because he knew today is your special day that's why he wanted to seek me for help."

"What?" Rapunzel squinted, "I'm taking you out, Rapunzel." he stood and shoved his staff in the sky, "Let's go see the floating lights!" he grinned. Rapunzel looked down, "I distract my mother, but that doesn't mean I want to go out there." Jack froze, he turned to her. "Why?"

She looked at him, winced. "I don't want to betray her." "You're not betraying her..." He said softly, kneeling down so he could see her in the eyes. "Rapunzel, seeing those lanterns is your dreams. You can't just give up like that." Her eyes lit up, "Lanterns!?" her hands gripped on the window ledge and her face closed up to his. "I knew they weren't stars! Those are lanterns!?" She looked at Pascal, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she looked back to Jack.

Jack tilted his head with a smile, "This year, your birthday's gonna be the best!" her smiled widened. "Because even if you resist to leave this tower..." He twirled his staff slowly and the wind gently lifted Rapunzel off the ground. "Oh!" She shrieked, "Jack!" she grinned at him. Pascal clenched Rapunzel's shoulder, his color changed to blue, he shivered.

Jack laughed, "Relax, Pascal." he stroked Pascal and looked to Rapunzel, "I promise." he said firmly, "I'll bring you back home safely." Rapunzel's eyes shining, she nodded. "Gothel's journey gonna take some time so..." He raised his staff and soon the wind lifted Rapunzel out from the window and Rapunzel scream in horror shutting her eyes.

Jack flew closer to her, his arm wrapped around her waist as she cling on him. "Relax." He chuckled, "We're gonna have fun instead." he winked. Rapunzel shot her eyes open and looked down, she was above the tower already. Pascal jumped to Jack's shoulder, biting his shoulder. "Ouch." Jack smirked at Pascal. "That hurts." He scoffed.

"Hold on tight, Pascal." Rapunzel reminded him, Pascal clenched Jack's shoulder hard, Jack laughed. "Here we..."

"Jack-"

"Goooo!" The wind blew and they both were carry away by the wind to their destination. "Ahh!" Rapunzel screamed.

* * *

The scream turned into giggles. She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, as her eyes observed her surroundings.

"I never knew the view from up here could be so mesmerizing." She whispered, "You always enjoy the view?" she eyed Jack. Jack shrugged, chuckling, "It's fun you know." He looked forward, "I get used to it." he looked at her and laughed softly. "You should-be seen the night views. It's pretty amazing." She snickered, "If I ever get the chance that is."

"You will." He nodded, "When we go back to your tower, you'll see the night view." he smiled. "Cool." She grinned.

"Take us down, wind." Jack ordered. They landed on the ground safely, the wind turned into breeze. Rapunzel's feet brushing around the grass.

_"Just smell the grass, the dirt, just like I'd dream they be...~"_ She lied on the grass and smell the nature around her. Jack chuckled.

_"Just feel that summer breeze, the way its calling me~"_ She ran towards the lake, her foot dipped into the water. She let out a loud gasp.

_"For like the first time ever, I'm completely FREE~!_" She raised her hands in the air, feeling the air.

Pascal smiled looking at Jack, Jack nodded to him. "She always had a beautiful voice." Rapunzel continued to sing as she splashed the water towards Jack. "Whoa!" Jack blocked, "Hey..." he grinned at her, his grin was a devilish grin. Pascal laughed.

_"I could go running, and racing, and dancing!"_ She sang out loud. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, watching Rapunzel. "It's worth." Jack spoke, "Seeing her so happy." Pascal smiled nodding in consent.

_"And finally feeling, 'That's when my Life begin!'"_ "Ow!" She jumped, a snowball hit her head. "Jack!" She grinned at him, frowning. Jack laughed, "We're gonna have a little fun." He threw the snowball towards her as he continued to twirled his staff around forming snow. "Hey!" She giggled, her hands reached the snow and she shot Jack a snowball.

"Hahaha." Jack laughed. They spent their entire time playing snowball and making snowman.

_'Thank you, Jack.' _She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 -The Dance-

**Chapter 4: -The Dance-**

Crick, crack, crick, crack. The sound of the leaves cracking, stepped by a pair of black high heels. Gothel walked with light-hearted, all she ever thought was when she went back home, she could just sit on the chair and let Rapunzel do the healing job.

Gothel squeezed her face and her hand, "This is terrible." she shook her head in dismay. "I'm getting old again..." The woman sighed, "At least Rapunzel get to fix me~" her voice trailed away as she stopped in front of the huge-tall tower.

Gothel raised her voice as high as she can, "Rapunzel~ Let down your hair~" she waited, there was no respond. "Rapunzel!?" Gothel's voice trembled. Nothing could ever happen to her, right? "Rapunzel!" Gothel was nervous now, she stepped a few steps back and finally realized...

The window closed! "Rapunzel!" Gothel felt something wrong, she rushed to the back of the tower and frantically removed the tree branches, and smashed the bricks and removed all the bricks that covered the wall.

Gothel rushed into the tower, went up stairs and search around. "Rapunzel!" She slammed open Rapunzel's room and checked, "Where are you!?" she yelled. "Rapunzel!" The woman screamed in horror. There was no way, no way Rapunzel would leave the tower, she wouldn't dare to do that... Unless...

Gothel saw some snow on the floor, near the window ledge. The woman knelt and brushed the snow against her back hand, her eyes twitched. _**"Jack Frost."**_ The woman stood slowly, clenching her fist. "Jack Frost?" The woman slapped her forehead and laugh, "There is no Jack Frost!" her eyes glared, "If there is... I, will destroy him!" Gothel kicked the snow and went to her room.

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Jack Frost's cheerful laugh filled the emptiness inside them. Jack jumped on to the frozen lake and spread the ice across the lake, he ran around and spread the ice. "Hahahaha!" He laughed again, it was getting darker, Rapunzel sat on the log and enjoy watching Jack having fun.

"Heheh." Rapunzel snickered, a small grin formed on her face as Jack finally stop spreading the ice. "We should turn this lake into its normal state." Jack winked, tapping the frozen lake and smiled. He froze the lake, and if they were about to leave, he had to turn the lake normal again.

"Hmm." Rapunzel nodded. She looked to the sky, "Jack...I never thought that...my whole life... I could get out from the tower, and enjoy the night sky like this." She slid down to the ground as she leaned her head against the log. "Watching the night sky from out here is much different than in the tower."

She stretched her hands wide, "In the tower I can only enjoy the view, but now..." she inhaled deeply. "I can feel the breeze around me, the night sky is so wide and free..." As she stretched her tiny hand into the sky, she smiled. "Like if I just stretch my hand...I can touch the sky...already."

Jack stood there silently as he watched and listened to Rapunzel's confide. He tapped on his staff lightly, thinking of something to say. "Thank you, Jack." He heard her whisper, he snickered and shook his head repeatedly. "You say 'Thank you' too much, Rapunzel." He made his way to her, knelt in front of her. "You deserve all this." He stared into her eyes, Rapunzel stared back.

"All these years being locked up in the tower... Your only wish is to see the lanterns, tomorrow is your big day, you must continue to believe." He looked down for a while and back to her, "No matter what, don't stop believing. As you never stop believing in me." Jack nodded. She stared at his bright blue eyes, then his white-silver hair, and finally back to his eyes again. "Mother would be so mad, if she knew I betrayed her."

"No, no..." He shook his head, "You're not doing this to hurt her." he patted his chest and said softly, "I did all this. None of this is your fault." Rapunzel eyed Jack, _'It's not your fault, Jack. There is no need for me to blame you.'_ she whispered in her heart. "I just don't want to make her mad." She covered her face with her palms, Jack bit his lower lip, tapping the staff and knocked his head lightly with the staff.

"Rapunzel, do you trust me?" He asked, she looked at him; puzzled. "What?" She blinked, he looked her in the eyes, this time, determined. "Do you trust me, Rapunzel?" His blue eyes...even under the night sky like this his blue eyes still shine the brightest. "I do." She nodded repeatedly, then grinned. "I do trust you, Jack Frost!" He nodded with a smile, "That's all I have to know." then he patted the ground and said, "It's getting late now, you should... Take a rest." he gave her a small grin.

Rapunzel grinned back and as she lay down on the ground, Jack lay beside her. Rapunzel quickly dozed off, probably worn out from all the excitement before. Jack stared at the night sky, stars filled the empty sky, moon shone brightly. Jack snickered, "It's not what you think, Man in Moon." he looked at Rapunzel who was sound asleep beside him. "She is a precious friend of mine." ... "Haha." Jack let out a soft laugh, "I'm a Guardian, all right?" he looked up to the moon, "My job is to make the children happy, let them have their fun. I am not in love."

Jack blinked, and after doing some thinking, slowly he closed his eyes and rest...

Rapunzel turned to her left, and found Jack sleeping so peacefully. She giggled softly, then she pulled her long golden hair and covered Jack's body, gently she pulled her hair and covered Jack's chest. Jack slightly moved a bit, his face buried into Rapunzel's soft blonde hair. Rapunzel winced, scared that her movement will wake the sleeping Jack.

Her face reddened, as she lied down and her head was close to Jack... "Pascal..." She whispered, Pascal sat on Rapunzel's stomach, his face was awe-struck. "My heart beat fast." She whispered, she glanced at Jack, who was now completely buried in her long thick hair, his hand covered half of his face. Pascal smiled gently, nodding at Rapunzel and draw a love-shape on his chest. Rapunzel wrinkled her nose, and shook her head repeatedly. "He's my friend." She whispered one last time before drifting to her dreamland.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine!" Jack eyes widened at the sleeping Rapunzel before flying into the sky and mess around. Rapunzel slowly sat on the ground as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Mornin'... Jack..." He landed back on the ground before pulling an apple from his pocket, "Breakfast." he grinned nervously. "Not a best breakfast like Hazelnut soup but..." He glanced at the apple and wasn't sure what to say anymore...

Rapunzel giggled as she went to take the apple from Jack's hand. "Thanks, Jack." She smiled before took a bite of it.

Jack smiled, before Rapunzel realized it, his hand was above her head. "Hmm?" Rapunzel raised her eyebrow as she questioned what was Jack doing. Jack chuckled softly, before tiny snowflakes forming out and landed on Rapunzel's head. _**"Happy Birthday, Rapunzel."**_ A warm smile formed on his face. She gasped, the apple fell from her mouth and she was busy looking up and catch some snowflakes. "Thank you, Jack!" She squealed, "This is the best birthday, _ever!_" she jumped around as she played with the snowflakes. Jack smiled, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Anything for you, Rapunzel."

* * *

Corona is a town which lived kind and friendly villagers, Jack had been here a long time since he knew Rapunzel and even before he knew Rapunzel. Now that Rapunzel had step into the town of Corona, there were still a lot of things she didn't know about the Corona Kingdom.

"Hey!" Jack frowned as Rapunzel's hair was step by several villagers, they were all ignoring her long blonde hair, not even curiosity struck them. Jack and Rapunzel were busy carrying her thick hair, Rapunzel exhaled weakly. Jack then saw some sisters were busy helping each other to interlace their hair into braid hairstyles. Jack smirked, he blow the wind and it turned into snowflakes; attracted the sisters attention.

The sisters gasped as they saw Jack and Rapunzel. "Pretty!" They called out excitedly, Rapunzel grinned, Jack winked. "I think they can see you..." Rapunzel whispered, Jack nodded, "They're good kids, with pure hearts."

Now Jack leave the sisters and Rapunzel alone, as he was leaning against the pole and watched the sisters interlaced Rapunzel's long thick blonde hair into braid hairstyle. Pascal grinned as he nudged Jack several times, Jack can only chuckled. After it's done, Rapunzel gasped as she turned around and showed Jack her hair. "Thank you." She said softly to the sisters, the little girls giggled and waved Rapunzel and Jack goodbye.

Jack put his staff over the back of his neck and walked around to talk to Rapunzel, "All right. Everything is set, let's go to the Market Place." Rapunzel clapped her hands in consent, she giggled. "Let's go have some fun." Jack tilted his head and signal her to followed him.

While walking, Rapunzel glanced at Jack's feet and hers, "Funny how we are both barefooted." she grinned at Jack. Jack blinked and chuckled, "Well...that makes both of us are the only special ones." he winked at her, making her chuckled. "We can feel the nature, the pavement, more than anyone else." Jack stretched his staff in the air and smiled, Rapunzel nodded.

They arrived at the Market Place, no sooner Rapunzel was drag by the townspeople to join the dance. Jack laughed. He flew up to the rooftop and leaned against the roof chimney as he watched the townspeople dance gleefully along with Rapunzel. Jack snickered, "She's a good dancer and a good singer." he said to himself.

Just as Rapunzel was starting to enjoy the dance, she searched around to look for Jack. From above, Pascal sat beside Jack's shoulder while Jack still snickered at Rapunzel's actions. Rapunzel looked up, and finally caught Jack leaning against the roof chimney as he smiled and nodded at her.

"Come on, Jack!" Rapunzel giggled, gesturing him to join the dance with her. "Do I have to...?" Jack squinted, the blonde girl didn't give up, she jumped and dance and gestured Jack to join with her again. This time, he jumped down from the rooftop and gently landed on the ground. She stood before him, staring at him with her sparkly smile. "Heheh." He chuckled. Fine, let's dance!

Since no one can see Jack, it was easy for him to do silly dances. Jack stomped his feet on the ground, and ice were spreading across the pavement, Rapunzel and Jack both grinned at each other, Rapunzel jumped, and clapped, and dance, while Jack was turning around and circling himself and stomped his feet on the pavement, he raised his staff and accidentally knocked a guy's head. "Ooops." Jack cringed, "Sorry~" he whispered. Not that the guy know about Jack Frost anyway.

Rapunzel turned and turned and end up holding Jack's hands while their eyes stared into each other. Rapunzel's beautiful green eyes and Jack's sky blue eyes. The two of them stared each other for a while... Until both laughed. "Hahaha." Jack chuckled. "To the boat~!" One of the townspeople called. Rapunzel giggled, still staring at Jack's bright blue eyes. Jack smiled, "Let's go." he said.

The moment for Rapunzel has finally come.

**_a/n: Sorry it took me a while to upload this story. ^^" Please enjoy! Jack Frost belongs to DreamWorks and Rapunzel belongs to Walt Disney. _**


	5. Chapter 5 -Confession-

**Chapter 4: -Confession-**

**Note: **_**I know the confession seem weird? O.o But just go with the flow~ xD I'm sorry if this all seem lame. ;/**_

* * *

One of the townspeople announced, "To the boat~!" The silver-haired man and the blonde girl chuckled, he took his staff and gave Rapunzel a sign to wait for him, he left to one of the stall.

The blonde girl smiled, feeling so relieved, so free for the first time. Pascal was nowhere around, probably was preparing something for his friend too.

"Two lanterns, please." Jack smiled, but the woman in charged was busy treating other customers. Slap! He slapped his forehead. "Stupid me..." He chuckled at Pascal who was face-palm beside him, "I forgot that people can't see me." he chuckled. Pascal shook his head with a weak smile. "Guess I'll just have to steal then." Jack laughed.

While waiting for Jack, not knowing what he's doing. Rapunzel took notice of the painting on the wall, a painting of a Father, Mother, and a little blonde baby girl. "Looks like..." She tilted her head, observed the baby girl. Looked just like her... But, it was impossible. "It's for the lost princess." A little girl told her brother, while putting a flower beneath the painting. Rapunzel looked at the little girl, then back to the painting again.

"The King and Queen are such good parents, they are still waiting for their precious little girl to return..." One of the older woman said, Rapunzel's hand on her chest, "Why do I feel like..." _Sad..._ She looked away, her heart ached?

"Rapunzel~!" A familiar voice called out for her, she looked to the direction and saw Jack and Pascal. Jack gestured her to follow him, and brought her to the pier.

* * *

"Did you hide it away?" Jack whispered, Pascal winked and gave him a nod. "All right then." Jack grinned. He sat on the boat and make sure that Rapunzel steadied herself on the floating boat before using his staff paddling the calm sea water.

Soon as the staff touched the water, the water froze a bit. "Oooh..." Jack winced, he sighed as he looked at his staff. Pascal shoved Jack a paddle stick, he pointed the stick and nodded to Jack. Jack shook his head, looking at his hand, "The ice came from my hand..."

"Is something wrong, Jack?" Rapunzel glanced at him, "Nothing." Jack quickly replied, he shook his head repeatedly as he was looking around for something to use. "Nothing at all, you just-" He gave her a small grin, "Just enjoy the night sky, okay?" he pointed up the sky. Pascal helped by jumping to Rapunzel's shoulder and smiled at her, she stroked Pascal's head before looking up to the sky.

Jack sigh again, he blow the water and the boat moved. "Wind, take us near the palace." The wind blew and the boat moved, until the boat was near the palace, the wind stopped. Rapunzel smiled, seeing Jack pulling his hoodie over his head as he sat down to relax.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She shrugged, looking down. "Scared...nervous..." Pascal touched her neck and frowned sadly, "I mean... All my life I've dreamed to see the lanterns. I keep wondering, what if... I do get to see the lanterns? Like right now? What will I do next?" She glanced at him, "What is my dream after this? What am I supposed to do?" she dunk her fingers into the water and sighed, "Do I have to go back home? Lock up in the tower again? For the rest of my life...?" Pascal leaned his head close to her, feeling her sadness.

Jack went silent, he looked away not sure how to answer her bombard questions. "I've been thinking about that too." He whispered, "I'm a Guardian." he said, sighed before continue, "I've experienced death before, so when Man in Moon chose me, I survived... I don't know what to do..." Rapunzel went silent too, listening to Jack's story. It was rare for him to tell her his story.

Jack gave her a weak smile, "Nobody can see me, I mean for 300 years... I was very devastated back then." he stared at his staff. "So I waste myself away by having fun, mess people around with my snow, have fun with the kids." He smiled back at the memories. "I don't have responsibility, I just mess people around, even pissed Bunny too." He chuckled, Rapunzel gave a small chuckle too. "Then, after defeating Pitch, having Jamie believe in me..." He looked at her, small smile formed on his face.

"I met you." He chuckled nervously, Rapunzel folded her fingers, smiling. "Since I met you, I decided to spend time with you. Not just because you can see me..." He looked away, not meeting Rapunzel's eyes. "But because..."

"Jack!" Rapunzel squealed out of the blue, Jack's eyes widened, "W-W-What?" he blinked at her. She stood quickly as she race to the end of the boat and hugged around the mast. Her eyes widened and she couldn't blink even just for a second. Pascal left his mouth agape, as they glanced to the sky...

Each lantern released to the sky, "One...two...three..." the blonde girl counted excitedly, she was still hugging around the mast, not letting go, not blinking eyes. All her focus, focused on the lanterns. "Thousands of them!" She squealed excitedly. Jack didn't say anything, because he, himself, watched the lanterns in awe too. He grinned as he shoved his hoodie back, and observed each one of the lantern. "Wow..." Jack exhaled, he put his staff down as he turned himself looking for something.

Rapunzel sighed, her eyes watery. _"At last... I see the light"_ She tried to reach for the lanterns, but it was too far. "Ahem." Jack cleared his throat, Rapunzel swirled back. "Jack!" She squealed out of happiness again, she race to the seat and sit down as her eyes never leave the lanterns on Jack's hands. "How did you get it?" She grinned excitedly at him, Jack shrugged, "Oh well... Since I'm on the naughty list... I'd figure that I'll just take it since no one can see me." she gasped, "You stole them?" her eyes widened in disbelief.

Jack chuckled, "What do you think?" he tilted his head to the left. She chuckled, "Jack Frost is not a thief. He's a Spirit of Winter." Rapunzel said softly. "Exactly." He grinned, he looked at the two lanterns he just bought and gave it to Rapunzel. "I asked the sisters to help me." He smirked. "The four sisters?" Rapunzel giggled softly. "Yep," Jack smirked, "The four sisters!" He placed the lantern in Rapunzel's hands as he, himself holding another lantern.

"Ready?" He grinned, she smiled with a nod. "Hmm." They both released the lanterns into the sparkly night sky. The sky filled with thousands of lanterns, and Rapunzel never leave her eyes on those lanterns even for a second. "This...this is _**amazing!**_" Her high pitch voice made Jack laugh. Pascal smiled at Jack while Jack did the same, "Thank you, Pascal." Jack nodded to him, Pascal nodded back.

Rapunzel glanced at Jack, "You know why mother locked me up in the tower, right, Jack?" Jack stop smiling, he glanced back at her, nodding slowly. "Yes. Your magic hair." She smiled, "If I don't have the healing power, maybe I won't get locked in the tower." she looked away, saw a lantern almost fell into the water. "Oh!" She stretched her hand as she managed to grab the lantern and pushed it back up into the sky.

The blonde girl giggled, but the silver-haired man didn't. He looked at his staff, Pascal then landed his sight on Rapunzel. His hand on his chest, as he clenched his fist... He felt like he can't breathe. Jack panted, he looked away. Then he saw the moon reflection on the water's surface... "What...?" He squinted, he looked up to the moon, the moon shine ever so brightly. Jack's bright blue eyes widened more.

Swift as a lightning, he turned to Rapunzel, who was also staring at him. "Jack..." She called for him, her face sort of reddened. "I know if I say this...it might scares you, but..." She shook her head slowly as her eyes deepened. "If I don't tell you this, I'm afraid after this... We would not be able to see each other again." Jack adjusted his seat before he raised his eyebrow. "You need to go to other places, to make snow..." She smiled weakly, "You fulfilled my dream... I see the light now. I guess you're done helping me so..." she took a deep breath before continued, "You did a great job fulfilling my dream." she exhaled, "It's time...to-"

Pascal turned red, his eyes widened and his jaw left agape. "Crrrrrk!" Pascal covered his eyes with his hands, he shivered, not out of fright, but out of joy. Jack Frost...closed his eyes as his face was leaning so close to Rapunzel, and Rapunzel...her face was all red and she don't know whether she can still breathe...

They, shared their first kiss.

Jack's hand, holding Rapunzel's head as he slightly moved a bit. He then release the grip on her and he himself...couldn't breathe. "I-I-I..." He stammered. Is she going to leave him because he kissed her? He glanced at her, Rapunzel was holding her mouth, no, her lips... Her other hand was on her chest, she glanced at him too. Her eyes widened, as if she was frighten.

_'Bad move, Jack Frost.'_ He thought to himself. None of them spoke, just staring into each other eyes. Their heart beat, beat so fast and the lanterns around them, beating their lights too. Pascal jumped to Jack's shoulder, he glared at him and snapped his neck. Jack was still stunned, he glanced at Pascal before looking at Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, I-"

"I fell in love." Rapunzel whispered, but he heard it. "What!?" He stared at her in disbelief. "I fell in love...with my best friend..." Her hand was still on her lips, she glanced at Jack, her eyes watery. "D-D-Don't cry!" Jack moved closer to her, he sighed and blamed himself for doing so. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry I kissed you, Rapunzel. But I-" "Do you mean it?" She cut his words, "What?" Jack asked softly, his voice was so low as if he hardened his voice, he'll hurt her.

"The kiss..." She removed her hand from her lips, her hand pressed on the seat. "Do you mean it?" Her eyes glittered, not with tears, but with hope. Jack sighed, he looked down. "..." He nodded at her with a smile. "I'm in love too." She stunned, never expect this would be his answer. "But I thought you consider me as your best friend...all along." Her voice cracked, he chuckled, as he held her hand, he looked deep into her eyes.

He smiled nervously, "You didn't even get to hear my confession." she raised her eyebrow. He laughed, "I said before... Since I met you, I decided to spend time with you. Not just because you can see me..." she smiled, "But because my heart chose you. Just like Man in Moon chose me..." he looked to the sky, glanced at the moon. "Man in Moon chose me because I saved my sister. I love my sister till I risked my life for her..." He eyed her, "I chose you..." his grip on her hand tightened. "Because you have a strong belief. No matter how Gothel told you about Jack Frost is a myth, Jack Frost never exist, even Pascal didn't seem to approve you in believe in me... You would still..."

Pascal slit his eyes as he used his tail to snapped Jack's neck, "Ouch." Jack scoffed, "Pascal, I'm trying to confess here!" Pascal grinned and cackled. Jack laughed, he focused on his words as he continued, "You never stop believing in me." he smiled at her, his blue eyes shining too. "I love you, Rapunzel. Before this I kept on denying... Tooth said I was in love, even..." He eyed the moon in a sarcastic way, "The moon told me so..." "But I still deny..."

"Remember when you pretend you can't see me? Can't hear me?" Rapunzel giggled, he shook his head with a grin. "I was so scared, so scared that you'll forget me." He gave her a determined smile. "Please don't stop believing in me, Rapunzel." She nodded, he exhaled and with one last breath...

"I love you, Rapunzel. _**You are my new dream.**_" He scratched his hair, feeling so embarrassed. Rapunzel giggled, she flicked her finger at Jack's forehead. "Ouch." Jack chuckled as he rubbed his forehead and giggled softly. "Jack Frost." Rapunzel pouted. _"I love you too."_

_You are my dream now._


	6. Extra

**A/N: **This is an actual scene for my story **Things I'll Never Say **of how Rapunzel requests Jack to take her to see the lanterns. But I didn't use it...I forgot xD Now my story had gotten too far so... This is just a scene to show how Rapunzel interact with Jack about the lanterns :)

* * *

_**~Dialogue Style~**_

*Outside Rapunzel's tower*

Jack Frost: *Walking alone* *Whistle*

Rapunzel: *Looks at Pascal on her left shoulder* All right, *Takes a deep breath* Pascal, mother is not here and this is our only chance. *Looks down* *Hesitate* ... *Pascal nod* Well, it's now or never. *Shrug* *Jump down* Whoo~! *Giggling out loud*

Jack Frost: Nngh? *Looks around*

Rapunzel: Woo-hoo! *Yell and giggles*

Jack: *Looks up and saw Rapunzel* ...Oh...wow... *Slowly takes his hoodie off and grin* Rapunzel...

Rapunzel: *Land on the ground* Oh! *Jump excitedly* This is so fun! This is my first time come down here! *Jump around and drop down to hug the grass* *Sniff* Everything smells so wonderful! *Brushes the grass with her fingers*

Jack: *Grins and chuckles happily* Rapunzel!

Rapunzel: *Stand* Jack?

Jack: *Grins* Rapunzel, I'm over here! *Waves his staff around*

Rapunzel: *Turns around and saw Jack* Oh! *Sigh out of relief* Jack! *Run towards him* Jack! *Hug him tight*

Jack: Whoa~! *Chuckles* *Rapunzel glances at him with a grin and release their hug* *Grins back* You little... *Shakes his head while leaning his staff close to his head* If your mother caught you doing this... *Chuckles while shaking his head*

Rapunzel: Oh, it's fine. *Chuckles* I'm just taking a break, I'll go back to the tower anyway. *Looks at her tower* Although I do wish to stay down here a bit longer... *Realizes something* Oh, Jack! Look! *Points her feet* I felt the grass! *Grins* *Tearful eyes* I've finally _felt_ the grass! *Jump around* Oh! *Runs towards the lake and dip her feet into the water* This is _so fun!_ *Splashes the water around* Whoa! *Breathe in the fresh air*

Jack: *Giggles* Whoa, whoa~ Take it easy, there, Rapunzel. *Nod repeatedly* I know you're excited, I'm happy for you. I'm actually much excited like you too. *Slowly grins* Seeing you so happy, it's everything I could ask for. *Smiles*

Rapunzel: *Covers her mouth and giggles* Thank you, Jack. *Smiles*

Jack: *Tap his staff with his fingers* You're welcome. *Smiles* Now come on. Come here. *Gesture her to stand in front of him*

Rapunzel: *Walks towards Jack while her feet drags along the grass* *Grins* Yes? *Eyed Jack*

Jack: *Carry Rapunzel and fly up to the tower* Need to get you home safely.

Rapunzel: *Yelp* Jack, you didn't even warn me! *Shut her eyes tight*

Jack: *Looks at Rapunzel* There wouldn't be any surprises if I told you I'm gonna fly you up. *Smirk*

Rapunzel: *Snickers* *Nod* You're right~

* * *

*In the tower*

Jack: *Put Rapunzel down as she runs to the fireplace and hop on to the mantel shelf* Rapunzel...?

Rapunzel: *Grins at Jack before pulling the curtain aside the over-mantle* I need you...to take me to see the floating lights! *Points the painting on the wall*

Jack: ... *Blink eyes* What? *Tilts his head*

Rapunzel: *Grabs the frying pan on the mantel shelf* Take me, *Points the painting on the wall* to see the floating lights! *Smirk*

Jack: Whoa, whoa... *Raises his hand* Hold on a sec. *Shoves his left hand in his pocket* *His right hand tap his staff on his shoulder* You seriously want to see the floating lights? *Turns around as he walks around* Do you even know if you go out, your mother will get pissed? *Mumbles* _I have a plan on my own to bring you outside_... But-

Rapunzel: *Folds her arms* Jack Frost!

Jack: *Turns to her* What? *Small grins*

Rapunzel: *Points him with her frying pan* Are you, going to take me to see the floating lights or not? *Frown with a pout*

Jack: *Pretends silly* Uh... *Glances at Rapunzel* If I say no...?

Rapunzel: *Raises her frying pan* Take me to see the floating lights...or else... *Threatens*

Jack: Whoa~ *Chuckles* *Slightly float into the air and back away* What are _you_ going to do...? *Winks with a grin*

Rapunzel: *Folds her arms* I will...stop believing in you.

Jack: *Drop down on the ground immediately* *Eyes widen* ... U-U-Uh... *Blinks his eyes several times* Uh...

Rapunzel: *Chuckles softly* Oh~ *Blows her frying pan* So, that is your weakness. *Smiles slyly at Jack*

Jack: *Knocks his head with his staff* ... Fine. *Smirks at her* I'll take you to see the floating lights.

Rapunzel: Really!? *Excited* *Grins at Pascal*

Pascal: *Thumbs up at her and nod*

Rapunzel: *Grins at Jack* It would be...on my birthday! *Jumps*

Jack: *Eyes widen* Y-Y-Your what?

Rapunzel: My, birthday! *Smirks* *Brushes her frying pan* So...deal? *Glances at him*

Jack: *Nods* Deal~ *Looks away* I'll take you to see the floating lights... *Glances back at her* On your birthday. *Smirks*

Rapunzel: *Jumps down from the mantel shelf and runs towards Jack* *Giggles softly* ... Thank you, Jack! *Grins*

Jack: *Small smirks* Anything for you. Rapunzel. *Small grins*


	7. Chapter 6 -The Truth-

**Note: **_**I just realized that I lack of express their expressions! :O How could I forget about that? All I ever do was focus on the story and writing and I totally forgot to express their emotions... T.T Stupid me... (p/s: I also realized I had shown most of Jack's POV instead of Rapunzel's... :O )**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: -The Truth about the Golden Hair Girl-**

The sound of the calm water...the dark blue ocean... The ocean seems dark during the night. But the sky and the surroundings were lit with gentle lights, they called it... Lanterns.

Jack Frost was half-lying on the boat, with his staff in his right arm while his left fingers brushed through his soft white spiky hair. The blonde-haired girl was too busy counting the lanterns. _They've confessed._

Jack smiled lightly, he was very happy and felt relieve that she didn't back away or run away from him. What's more, he was happy she felt the same way as he did. Pascal slept on Jack's stomach which Jack gladly let him, all thanks to Pascal, he is a great friend of Rapunzel, and when Jack was not around; Pascal would be her company.

The blonde-haired girl giggled, she sat back to her seat as she cast Jack a glance. "So..." She exhaled, "I saw something really interesting back at the Market Place." Jack tried to shift to his sitting position but he didn't want to wake Pascal, instead he pulled his hoodie over his head as he chuckled softly, still half-lying. "What is it that you saw?"

Rapunzel snickered, she was very grateful to Jack for he was such a caring guy. _'Thank you, Jack...'_ She thought, then she smiled looking at her chameleon friend who was sound asleep on Jack's stomach. "He likes you." She chuckled softly, Jack grinned, his hand slowly stroked the sleeping Pascal as he stared at the chameleon with his most tender eyes. "Yeah, I like him too." He nodded to her.

She continued to focus on the lanterns as she said, "I saw a portrait...like painting, on the wall." Jack eyed her, "You mean the King and Queen and their Lost Princess?" she turned to him. "You knew about that too...?" He nodded, "It's a long story, when you were born, the Lost Princess was missing."

Something gushed up to Rapunzel's chest, she held her chest trying to breathe. "Rapunzel...?" Jack noticed the change on her, he looked at her with concern, "Are you okay?" she shook her head slowly as she looked down to her feet. "I don't know... I just felt something... Like...they are...close to me."

He chuckled, "You probably miss your mother." she smiled weakly, "Maybe..." she glanced at him. "Time to go home...?" Her head tilted as she grinned, but the grin didn't show any sign of happiness or excitement. "Hey..." He held Pascal in his hands and this wake him up, Pascal jumped off from Jack's hands and went to Rapunzel's. She carried Pascal and placed him on her left shoulder.

Jack knelt in front of her, he sighed. "If you're not ready to go home yet... Well, you can choose to come to my place instead." "Is that elope?" She joked, he chuckled, "Well... If you want it to be elope, then-"

"No." She cut in, gently she touched his hoodie, then slowly pushing his hoodie all the way back and his soft white spiky hair ruffled. "Take me home, please." She smiled, showing Jack her tenderness. "I don't want mother to worry me." He touched her soft cheek, she felt the sudden coldness. "Your hand's so cold." She giggled, "Ah...doesn't seem like the kiss is cold." he winked.

Rapunzel held her breath, as Jack once again caught her lips in his...

* * *

"I could just fly around and enjoy night views like this!" She shouted, Jack winced a bit then he laughed as he questioned. "Do you like the night views?" She squealed hard, "Like? NO, I LOVE it!" both laughed out of joy. Pascal wasn't so sleepy anymore as his eyes widened and he observed his surroundings.

Rapunzel was in Jack's arms as she circling her arms around Jack's neck, Pascal was on Jack's shoulder, Jack fly them around Corona, they just had to see the night view of Corona! "How was it so far?" Jack shouted, Rapunzel and Pascal both nodded in consent, "The night view is so breathtaking!" she grinned. How she wished she could just stay in Jack's arms like this... No worry, no fear.

The houses were all lit with warm lights, the streets were full with townspeople who were busy lighting up their lanterns. The palace of course was the huge, tall building of all, the guards stood upright on the balcony when one of the guard caught Rapunzel was flying in the air. "Look!" The guard pointed at the blonde girl.

Rapunzel gasped. "Uh-oh!" Jack blurted, swift as wind he landed on the ground putting Rapunzel down at the same time. The two of them laughed once again.

"Stop dreaming." The guard nudged his friend, "There is nothing in the sky except the moon and lanterns." his friend shook his head wildly. "But I do see a girl flew in the sky!" "You drink too much!" The guard ignored his friend, leaving his friend in confused.

* * *

Walking back to the tower their journey were fill with Jack and Rapunzel's laughter. "Did you see his face!?" Jack jiggling excitedly, "He was like 'Look'!" he acted what the guard had done, then he laughed as he swirled his staff around in the air. "It's a good thing we moved quick." He turned to Rapunzel with his handsome grin as he walked steadily towards the tower.

Rapunzel giggled, she hugged her arms. "You moved quick, not me." "Oh, well, you're with me so...it's _we_." Jack snapped, she smiled. Pascal's face has lost his excitement as he gazed at the tall tower. The blonde girl huffed soon as she stood under the tower. She still hugged her arms around. Jack saw her disappointment, he went close to her. "You're all right?" He asked softly.

She eyed him, "Do you think mother's back already?" if Gothel is in the tower, then she... "Only one way to find out." Jack looked up to the window high above, he gave her a small smile. "You ready?" Rapunzel let out a long sigh, before nodding with determination. "Hmm." She flashed Jack a smile, "I'm ready." Jack gently carried her and flew up to the window. Her heart beat fast, not because of fear of her mother, but because she knew soon she will parted from Jack.

Inside the tower, Rapunzel checked around carefully. "Mother...?" Her voice wasn't so loud, she then realizes that Gothel's room locked. "Oh my gosh." She gasped, "She's here..." she turned to Jack, "She's probably sleeping..." she whispered. Gothel must have acknowledge of Rapunzel's disappearance then... What will her mother do...? This made Jack worry, his lips curled down thinking of how to save Rapunzel from all this mess.

He grinned at her as he held his staff steadily, "I'll explain everything to your mother, I'll take the blame for you." with his reassuring nod. Rapunzel smiled lightly, "It's okay, Jack... Thanks for trying." she breathed out; "I have to tell mother, that it's time for me to grow up... I have to tell her, I can take care of myself now." she twirled herself around in circle showing her long, thick, graceful braided-golden hair. "I can finally tell mother all about this." She grinned nervously.

Though this wasn't such a good idea to actually confess to Gothel about she wants to be free...but she didn't want him to worry her, Jack did a lot for her already, she didn't want to trouble him with this matter again. Since she agreed to went out with him, just let her take the blame or punishment as her mother wished.

Jack wasn't sure...can she really handle this? Although he still wasn't sure, but he trust her, he knew, she can do it. "All right." He nodded, with a finger lift, "But if things getting out of the hand, you gotta let me in." he smirked. She giggled softly, "Roger that, sir." she giggled. Then she stretched her hand letting Pascal walk over to her palms, "We're _home,_ Pascal~" she chuckled. Pascal smiled, but his smile shows no excitement.

Rapunzel smiled at her chameleon friend, but her eyes also shows no excitement, nor joy. She would still tried to act cool in showing Jack that she was fine. _'Oh, Jack...'_ She gave her Jack a small smile.

Jack watched the two, feeling so down that he was invisible to the blonde's mother, if only Gothel can see him... Then he might had a shot to convince her for letting him take care of her daughter... Will that day ever comes?

* * *

At the North Pole, as North and his Yetis were busy rejoice their Guardian friend's return, Jack wasn't as joyful as he thought. What could possibly got into this Guardian of Fun?

Jack sat on the table, held his staff close to him as he thought a lot about what happened. Tooth and Bunnymund took one look at Jack before exchanging their glance to each other. "So, Jack~" Tooth's voice showed nervousness as she flew around Jack, "I heard that you're with Rapunzel now~" her cheerful voice somehow lightened Jack's heart a bit, he gave her a small smile.

Bunnymund coughed, as he looked away, "Yeah, congratulations, Guardian. If you're a normal human maybe you could stay with her forever, mate." This thought hurt Jack a bit, knowing he can't stay with her forever. He's immortal. "Bunny!" Tooth snapped at Bunnymund before turning back to Jack. "There's something you need to know about her, Jack..." She placed her soft hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack shot a look at Tooth before turning his glance to all his Guardian friends, it looks like something is bothering them. Jack was glad his Guardian friends often spend their time hang out in North's place, but because he doesn't really, actually had a place to stay... So staying at North Pole was the best place for him to hang out, plus his Guardian friends were all here.

"What?" Jack blinked after none of his friends spoke. "Ahem." North let out a small cough, "Uh... Jack." he smiled nervously, Sandman sigh as he stepped forward and pointed his head, above his head pictures of King, Queen and Rapunzel were form. Jack squinted, "Uh...and your point is... Sandy?" Sandman sigh, he pointed at Tooth which Tooth giggled softly. "We found out something astonish, Jack." Tooth said with a weak voice, Bunnymund folded his arms, waiting for Jack's respond.

"Whoa..." Jack jumped down from the table as he walked past them, "You guys really scared me with those stares." he turned to them, "Why so serious?" he grinned. "Why?" Bunnymund raised an eyebrow, "I tell you why, Jack." Bunny walked close to Jack, "They didn't know how to say it, I'll just drop the bomb." "Whoa~" Jack chuckled, "Don't...drop your Easter Egg bomb at me." Jack joked, but Bunny held on a stern gaze. "Okay, okay, bad joke. Sorry." Jack apologized, "So...what it is, Bunny?" He tapped his staff as he turned around.

Bunnymund inhaled deeply, "Rapunzel _is_ the Lost Princess." Jack smirked before turning himself completely straight to face his friend Bunny, his smug face turned emotionless.

"What?"


	8. Chapter 7 -Conflict-

**A/N: So, I realized I made many mistakes back then, I focused on writing the actions and abandon to express their inner emotions. I'm still in process of improving my writing... :) Thanks for all the support all along! You guys are the best! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: -Conflict-**

Jack's eyes deepened as he placed his staff still on the ground, he eyed his friend Bunnymund who just told him the most shocking news. "What...did you just say?" Jack demanded a firm answer, Bunnymund exhaled, he glanced at Toothiana before tilting his head to Jack, "I think you better explain to him." Toothiana took over Bunnymund's place, a small smile formed on her lips then she landed on the ground and walked close to Jack, she stared into his eyes as to show him what she said is real.

"Sandy saw you and Rapunzel...shared first kiss." Tooth's sweet smile calmed Jack a bit, he turned to face Sandman which Sandman quickly hid behind North's huge body to avoid from Jack's thunderous...glare. "Ah..." Jack chuckled a bit, he didn't mad, he was quite flattered that Sandman; one of his close friend saw what he and Rapunzel did.

"Since when Sandman become such busybody?" Sandman drew his head out of North's huge body showing Jack his sign of anger when his ears burst out smoke, Jack turned back to Tooth. "And...?" He expect her to continue.

Tooth chuckled nervously, "Oh! Haha... So, Sandy was doing his job near Corona, to make the kids enjoy their sweet dreams and all of sudden at my Tooth Palace..." her fingers folded, then she reached behind her back as she presented Jack a puzzle box which much familiar to Jack himself. "Memories of Rapunzel?" Jack eyes widened, he grabbed the puzzle box as he examined the picture of Rapunzel's face. "Y-Y-You collected her teeth before?" He questioned Tooth, Tooth nodded, "We collect every children's teeth, Jack. Of course including Rapunzel's. Her puzzle box's the only one who shine so bright, I figured that she needed her memory back but you were with her, Jack..." She brushed her arm giving Jack a reassure smiled, "Since I can open up her memory, I...opened and found out that she was the Lost Princess."

After seeing Jack went silent as he held the puzzle box tight and his eyes were focusing on the puzzle box, Tooth continued, making sure he was listening. "Rapunzel has the memory of when she was a baby, she was having her fun time with the King and Queen." "She is the Lost Princess, Jack." Tooth confirmed. Jack ruffled his hair softly, "I don't know..." he turned himself away from them. Rapunzel...she was lock in the tower for 18 years, and now truth revealed that she was actually a princess? She could've been a free girl if Gothel never kidnapped her! Fire burnt in Jack's chest, he was mad at Gothel. That wicked old woman took Rapunzel's freedom, took her life away, took her 18 years of dreams!

North cleared his throat, Jack was listening, when North saw his friend's reaction; he then speak; "I see the similarity between you and Rapunzel, Jack." Jack glanced at him, "Oh, and what is that?" North nodded slowly as he stroked his white beard looking at Jack, "Have you notice yourself that your hair is white? Or rather...silver-haired?" Jack let out a chuckle, "It's _obvious_ about my hair." he said as he ruffled his hair, "Of course, it's obvious." North gave out a silly smile.

"But my real point is... Your hair is white, but your eyebrows still your very own brown color when you were human." Jack touched his eyebrow lightly when North has stated about his eyebrow colors... It's true, his eyebrow colors never changed, even if he was a Guardian now, an immortal Guardian. "And how does it seem similar with Rapunzel?" Jack played his staff with his fingers. North blurted out a laugh, "You've been with her for so many years, but you didn't even take notice of her features?"

Jack eyed North, "Features?" his eyebrows showed confusion "Besides her adorable freckles?" Jack smiled slightly at Rapunzel's freckles and her big green eyes. "Her eyebrows, Jack! Same as yours!" North said it with an impatient tone, Sandman nodded and above his head showed various music symbols, agreeing what North said. "What?" Jack eyes widened, he then touched his eyebrow and thought about Rapunzel's...

"Her eyebrows color is...brown... Uh, brunette?" Jack blinked several times before slapping his face with his palm. "Oh no... The King and Queen, they were both brunettes, and Rapunzel..." Jack shook his head as he stuff Rapunzel's puzzle box in his pocket before heading towards the open window trying to fly straight away to see her.

Bunny shouted, "Wait, Jack!" Jack hang in the air, turning himself impatiently at Bunny, "What!?" "You can't go see her, you need to make snow at Jamie's place." _Right...Jamie..._ Jack turned away, his shoulders sank. "We'll protect her, Jack." Bunny assured from behind, "We won't let Gothel hurt her." "That's right." Tooth nodded, "Leave it to us, Jack." she smiled. For a moment there was silent, then Jack smiled, "No. I'll go see her after I finish make snow at Jamie's." he glanced at each one of his Guardian friends. "Thank you." Jack grinned, his honesty and sincerity were shown in his eyes as well as his expression. Bunnymund and Toothiana, as well as Sandman and North, all nodded to Jack. Let Jack decides his own choice. Few seconds later, Jack flew away.

* * *

"I can't believe it was just yesterday when all this magically dream happened." The blonde girl said dreamily near the window ledge, she was waiting for him, waiting for him to come and visit her. If he was busy today, she'll wait for him tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow; until the Spirit of Winter came.

Gothel was busy in the kitchen making the blonde girl's most favorite dish, Hazelnut Soup. The old woman was mad at her at first, but when she saw her precious flower has return, she decided to brush all this thing off. Only the problem is...

_She can't stop rambling about the Myth._

Rapunzel giggled softly at Pascal who was sitting on her shoulder, "I'm glad mother didn't say anything." the blonde whispered. That doesn't mean Gothel would let it go away, deep down the blonde knew that someday or somehow, they must face this issue. When Rapunzel was in deep thought about the first kiss she shared with Jack...

Footsteps stomp heavily from behind. "Where have you been, Rapunzel?" Gothel's serious tone scared Rapunzel a bit, the blonde turned to her mother, who was now glaring at her. "Mother..." Rapunzel wasn't sure how to explain, she wanted to share all the adventures she had with Jack to Gothel, but will Gothel listens to her? Will Gothel let her free, if all she ever wished for was freedom?

Gothel's glare became deepened when she read the blonde girl's mind. _She was thinking about her Jack Frost._ "Enough, Rapunzel." Gothel's tone slightly soften, but harden in the inside. "Mother, I wanted to say..." The blonde was lost in thought, she glanced at her chameleon friend Pascal when Pascal gestured her to continue what she wanted to say, Rapunzel shut her eyes as she exploded her words.

"Jack and I, we're together now! And all I ask, is mother if you would allow me to play outside or visit the Corona town if I could..." The blonde gasped when Gothel smashed the bowl of Hazelnut soup on the floor. "ENOUGH WITH JACK FROST! JACK FROST was just a MYTH!" The furious woman turned to the girl, with her thunderous glare and her wrinkle forehead, the woman hadn't use Rapunzel's power, so she looked old now.

"You ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER, EVER! Stop with the _**Jack Frost**_!" Gothel rushed hastily into Rapunzel's room, Rapunzel was leaning close to the wall, back away as she fear of her mother, she had never seen Gothel went so wild before. The wasted Hazelnut Soup dripping off on the floor, it was the symbol of Rapunzel's heart, once Gothel shattered the bowl, it was as though she shattered her little flower's heart.

Gothel came back, waving wildly at Rapunzel of a poster in her hand. Rapunzel's green eyes widened, "Mother, please no!" she tried to snatch the poster back from the woman but Gothel back away, holding the poster high up. "I will destroy your dream...for all you want is the stars and Jack Frost..." Gothel's eyes showed sinister, she smirked slightly, then without another word or bothered with Rapunzel's begging. She began to tear the poster apart.

Pieces into pieces, "NO!" Rapunzel cried, "Mother, NO!" when her green eyes stared at the picture of the Spirit of Winter, Gothel answer her by tearing the picture; Jack Frost's face torn apart. "NO!" The blonde girl cried out in pain, Gothel then tossed all the pieces into the floor, still glaring at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel knelt as she search around the torn pieces, searching for Jack Frost's face...

"Ugh!" She stood as she glared at Gothel, "You can't control my life! You can never control my life!" she rushed towards the window, attempting to leave the woman in fury behind. "Where do you think you're going?" Gothel eyes widened when she saw the blonde head straight towards the window, "He won't be there for you, would he? And if he's real, he'll be here already, isn't he?" Gothel tried to convince Rapunzel, still, nothing can change the blonde girl's mind.

"I'm leaving! I can't stay here anymore. You can't lock me up forever!" When the girl almost reach the window, the woman slit her eyes as she spoke with gruff, "You want me to be the bad guy? _Fine._ Now I'm the bad guy..." Then Gothel struck her down!

* * *

"Hahahaha!" The silver-haired man laughed as he hit the kids with snowballs, Jamie laughed gleefully and he hit Jack with a snowball back, "Go on, Jack! Show me what you got!" "Oh, no you won't." Jack's sly smile formed on his face as he brushed the snowball and blew his magic in it. Jack laughed softly as he threw the snowball and hit Jamie's head, Jamie laughed.

_"Jack!"_ A voice reached to Jack's ear as he stopped his action, the snowball still in his hand with his eyes widened. Jack blinked several times, trying to gain his conscious. _"Jack!"_ No...this was not his little sister's voice... It was...

"Rapunzel!" Jack looked away. The snowball in Jack's hand fell. Jamie's frown showed confusion, "Jack...?" Jack turned to him, he knelt and hold Jamie's shoulder, "I'm sorry, she's in trouble." Jamie saw the anxiety on Jack's face, "Your...girlfriend? Rapunzel?" Jamie's voice soften, Jack nodded. Jamie responded by punching Jack's chest, "Go get her, man." Jamie smiled.

When Jack came here to Jamie's place, he shared his adventure with Rapunzel to Jamie and tell the little boy how they shared their first kiss, Jamie was very impressed of their story.

Jack smiled back. "You know what kid, you grown up." With that Jack quickly flew away with his hand in his pocket as he make sure the puzzle box of Rapunzel's memories was still in his pocket. Jamie and his friends waved Jack Frost goodbye. "Go, Jack." Jamie grinned.


	9. Chapter 8 -Things I'll Never Say-

**A/N: Tadaa! :D Ending! I know the**** ending seems rush, sorry about that. But, enjoy! :) Jack Frost belongs to DreamWorks and Rapunzel belongs to Disney. Oh, about the Brunet/Brunette thing, for me Brunette sounds more feminine. ;) So Brunet can either for male/female to be precise. Nothing specific really. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 -Things I'll Never Say- (Ending)**

Almost close...almost...

Jack sped up his speed as he command the wind, fly as fast as he could. "Hang on, Rapunzel..." He whispered. He should have known! He should have known that Gothel won't let Rapuzel go that easily, Gothel will do anything to keep Rapunzel locked in the tower. And the reason was-

_**Her golden hair.**_

Now it was revealed that Rapunzel was the Lost Princess, no wonder Gothel was different from any mothers. Gothel was selfish, sarcastic and mostly cruel. She never let Rapunzel out from the tower even once! What kind of mother was that?

Jack landed on the window ledge of the tower, as he panted; out of breath. He kicked the window door open and stepped into the tower. "Rapunzel!?" He held his staff firm on his grip, something around this tower tells him that Rapunzel was in trouble already.

"Pascal?" Jack moved around, he kicked Gothel's bedroom door open, no one was inside. "Mm-mm!" _Rapunzel?_ Jack swirled around, saw Gothel chained Rapunzel and gagged her mouth. His eyes filled with fear, Rapunzel was suffering! "Rapunzel!" He rushed to her but stopped by Gothel when Gothel pulled the chain tighter and hurt Rapunzel.

What? Jack squinted, "No..." he shook his head. "That's right, charming. _I can __**see**__ you now._" Gothel laughed hysterically. All the time she thought Jack Frost was a myth, all the time she thought Rapunzel was out of her mind. Now, the woman can finally see him herself!

Maybe she was afraid that Jack Frost will come rescue Rapunzel, that was why she could see him now. "Trying to be a hero, Jack?" Gothel smirked smugly, "Let me tell you something." Jack's knuckles tighten, as he staring sternly at the sly woman. "You will never see Rapunzel again. She and I will leave this place, leave this tower, and soon no one in the world can find us!" The woman clenched her teeth.

The blonde girl who was chain beside Gothel whimpered, her eyes watery as she shook her head to Jack, gesturing him to escape. No...she didn't want anything to happen to Jack. _Please, Jack. Go!_

Pascal jumped up to bite Gothel's neck, only respond with Gothel's scream as she shoved the chameleon away. Jack used his magic to carry Pascal in the air with the wind, slowly, Pascal landed on Jack's palm. Jack put Pascal on his shoulder as he aimed his staff at the woman.

"Oooh... You can use magic too." Gothel was impressed.

"Let her go." Jack demanded. Pascal shook his head to regain his consciousness, before snarling at Gothel. Gothel smirked more, "Goodbye. Jack Frost the Myth." Jack's eyes widened. He didn't want Rapunzel to get hurt, but hurting Gothel might hurt Rapunzel too... How... He wanted to save Rapunzel, he wanted to make Gothel go away, but if he hurt Gothel...will Rapunzel leave him? Jack stared at his staff...

"Mm!" The sound of the chain moving, "Jack Frost...is more than a Myth!" Jack shut his eyes as he blasted Gothel with his magic staff. "AH!" The agonizing voice shrilled, Gothel back away, holding her stomach as she struggled to get up, she pulled Rapunzel's hair with her as this made Jack aware of what Gothel was trying to do.

Jack used his hand to create a sharp ice-knife as he raced to Gothel and jumped then slice Rapunzel's hair. "NO!" Gothel screamed a loud, Rapunzel's golden hair, 70 feet now turned to brunette as now the blonde girl was no longer own the long golden hair, instead Rapunzel's hair turned brunette. And Gothel's skin wrinkled badly as she became a very old woman for having 100 years of living.

Jack used his staff and he blasted Gothel once again with ice. Gothel is not Rapunzel's real mother! Rapunzel would know that truth sooner or later.

Rapunzel watched in horror as Gothel back away and accidentally fell off from the window ledge, her scream echoed through the tower. Rapunzel was free from gagged mouth as Pascal helped her, Pascal found the key to the chain as he unlock the chain on Rapunzel's legs and hands. Jack sank down, sat on the floor not knowing whether killing Gothel was the right thing or not.

Rapunzel rushed to Jack and knelt before him, not even want to see out there the body; dead body of Gothel. "Jack..." She whispered, her eyes watery, feeling scared and helpless. "Here." Jack slid out Rapunzel's memories box from his pocket, he looked at her, waiting for her to take the puzzle box. Rapunzel can hear from the puzzle box the laughing sound of a baby, she frowned at Jack, still eyes watery. Jack nodded, giving her a small smile.

Before Rapunzel reached for the puzzle box, her eyes widened with the color of the puzzle box. Golden bright color. All of her childhood memories, the memories of when she was a baby. The picture of the Sun that attached on the lanterns, attached to the portrait, and even the hanging handkerchief at Corona town, the SUN symbolized the Lost Princess. Jack touched Rapunzel's finger gently as he helped her pushed the button on the puzzle box. Only Tooth Fairy and the person herself had the right to open their memories, now Rapunzel opened her memories...

"Oh!" Rapunzel gasped out of breath. She wiped the tears in her eyes as she turned to Jack, saw the guilt on his face. "I'm...I'm the Lost Princess." She breathed, Jack nodded, assured her with his smile. But something on his face shows that he was still feeling guilty for killing Gothel. "It was an accident." Rapunzel stated. The silver-haired man glanced at her, can she forgive him just like that? "You've lived with her for 18 years, Rapunzel..." Somehow, no matter how evil the woman was, Rapunzel would still love her.

"You were trying to save me." Rapunzel placed her soft hand on Jack's cheek, although her hand was not as cold as Jack, but still...it was cold... Jack sigh, he shut his eyes feeling guilty. Rapunzel shook her head, she chuckled softly as she randomly questioned, "Do you...like brunette?" Jack opened his eyes and smiled at her, "I'm a brunet myself too." she giggled softly, "Before I became a guardian..." Jack's hand slowly reach her eyebrows, she closed her eyes as she felt his touch.

Jack laughed softly, "You know my Guardian friend, North?" "The Santa Claus?" Rapunzel's eyes glimmered with happiness, he nodded, "He said there is a similarity between us." Jack stroked her right eyebrow with his thumb. "Do you realize we both can't run away from our original color?"

She frowned, "What?" he chuckled, "Before I was a guardian, my hair was brown, my eyes too. I'm not the guy who own a pair of blue eyes like the sky." He joked, she pay full attention to listen to him. "After Man in Moon saved me, my hair turned white, and my eyes turned blue..." She shut his mouth by placing her fingertip on his lips, before traveling her fingertip to his eyebrow. "Your eyebrows never change its color." She smiled, "I noticed that already, Jack." he shook his head, his smiles gone. "I never took notice of your eyebrows, only your adorable freckles."

She smiled, he looked at her, "If I had notice it long ago, maybe I can help to get you back to your real family." she hugged him out of the blue, which made Jack jumped a bit. "Thank you, Jack. You saved me. Like it or not...mother had to go too..." Jack understand what Rapunzel meant, Gothel can't live forever, and he know his Rapunzel wasn't as evil as Gothel. Jack embraced her gently, it was nice to have her in his arms... Right now, it was time for them to reunite. Rapunzel and the King and Queen.

* * *

They were in the sky as Jack carried Rapunzel and headed towards the palace. "I don't have my magic hair now! No healing power!" She shouted, Jack laughed, "Oh don't worry, anything happens to you. I'll heal you!" he smiled. She chuckled, leaning her head close to Jack's chest, she could hear his fast heart-beating... "Have I ever tell you that you look beautiful in brunette!?" Jack winked, she laughed.

* * *

They arrived at the castle balcony when the King and Queen were already out there to greeted them, Jack stood far away watching their reunion. The Queen hugged Rapunzel as she recognized her own little girl, for King and Queen had their little girl back. Jack smiled from afar, wishing Rapunzel the best. She was finally free, and she found herself a real family. Pascal cried with happiness when the King let Rapunzel to keep him. After all, without Pascal's company, Rapunzel will feel bored. Rapunzel turned to Jack, grinned at him while her tears streaming down her cheeks. Jack gave her his small grin back. Feeling so relieve to see her being so happy. In a way, Jack wanted to cry too. But he won't...he didn't want to worry her. It was actually tears of happiness. He can only swallowed hard, as long as she's happy. It's all worth.

At night, the two of them once again sat on the boat, floating on the water's surface as they enjoyed watching the lanterns again. To celebrate the return of the Lost Princess, the King and Queen release thousands of lanterns again to the sky with the people of Corona, as Rapunzel was on the boat with Jack.

Jack played with his staff as usual, pulling his hoodie over his head. He did this on purpose, knowing that his Rapunzel will pushed his hoodie over his head again, this thought made Jack smiled alone. Rapunzel was enjoying watching the lanterns, as this was always her beautiful dreams... And her new dream was beside her now.

Her soft voice spoke, "There's something I always been wanting to tell you." she swirled to him, chuckling as she pushed his hoodie over his head, both of them smile. "You know Jack...from the first moment I met you..." She adjusted her seat before continued, "I had something on my mind that time..." her smiles showed Jack that what she had on her mind, must be very mischievous. "And that is...?" Jack squinted with a smile.

She turned around as she said softly, hoping Jack wouldn't heard her. "_During Winter time, I want to spend the whole day with you playing snowballs and skating on the ice... Spring time, we will hide in the room and make ourselves winter day... Summer time, we walked by the beach, since you love beach so much... We'll spend the time watching sunset as the summer breeze go with us. Autumn time, watching the leaves fall from the trees, it's like watching snowflakes falling."_

Jack scoot over close to her, trying to listen to her longing words for him. He smiled, feeling proud that she definitely felt something, something more than love to him... Rapunzel sigh, as she closed her eyes and continued, _"If you're not a Guardian. I want to see you go down, on one knee... Marry me today..."_ she chuckled, _"__**These are the things I'll never say to you."**_

Jack grinned, his fingertip draw in circle in the air as the circle ice turned into a beautiful ring. He held her fourth finger as he slid the ring in her finger. Rapunzel eyes widened at him, as they both held their gaze... Jack kissed her again. _Things I'll Never Say...is that how incredibly you have changed my life, Rapunzel._

* * *

**_Ending. ;) If I ever had any ideas on JackxRapunzel story again, I'll make another fanfic of them then :3_**


End file.
